ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Road Forks
de:Promathia-Mission 3-3 ---- Walkthrough *This is a long mission, with a lot of legwork and two uncapped NM fights. *This mission is divided into 2 parts - San d'Oria route and Windurst route. Route details are given below. You can complete the routes in either order, and you can even do them both at the same time. ---- 3-3A: San d'Oria Route: "Emerald Waters" ;Vicissitudes (3-3A1) *Enter Northern San d'Oria to start this leg of the mission. You will receive a cutscene as soon as you zone in. *Talk to Arnau, the priest giving sermons in the Cathedral's main hall. *Talk to Chasalvige in the Manuscript Room (off to the the left side as you enter the Cathedral; Chasalvige is on the dais in front of you as you enter the room.). ;Descendents of a Line Lost (3-3A2) *Go to Carpenters' Landing via the (E-6) entrance in Jugner Forest. Look for a NPC called Guilloud beside a boulder at (H-10). Talking to him will spawn a Morbol NM named Overgrown Ivy. You may need to talk to him multiple times before he spawns the NM if you have another quest, but be ready for the fight to start as soon as you talk to him :*Has a very fast rate of attack, similar to Hundred Fists. :*Overgrown Ivy will spam Bad Breath at around 15% health remaining. :* Those at the general base level for this mission (level 40 or so) may wish to consider partying (perhaps even forming an Alliance?) or bringing higher-level help for fighting this NM. :*Overgrown Ivy will build a tolerance to Sleep after subsequent casts. :*Overgrown Ivy is soloable by any level 75 job with NIN or WHM subjob, not even needed if you melee spamming WS using SAM or /SAM. ;Louverance (3-3A3) *After defeating Overgrown Ivy, talk to Guilloud again, then head to Southern San d'Oria and speak to Hinaree on the second floor of the manor at (B-6). This ends the San d'Orian leg. 3-3B: Windurst Route: "Memories of a Maiden" ;Comedy of Errors, Act I (3-3B1) *Enter Windurst Waters to start this leg of the mission. *Head to Rhinostery's (located on the south map of Windurst Waters)right-hand room (J-9) and talk to Ohbiru-Dohbiru. *Next, go to Windurst Walls and talk to Yoran-Oran at his house (E-5). You may need to speak to him 2 times, you'll know you've got it when you get the Cutscene. *Go back to Windurst Waters to Timbre Timbers Tavern (F-10) and talk to Kyume-Romeh, you may be required to talk to him twice too, the correct conversation will be a cutscene. ;Comedy of Errors, Act II (3-3B2) *Go to the house of Honoi-Gomoi from the back entrance at (E-7), in the southern half of Windurst Waters. Talk to him to receive the Key Item Cracked Mimeo Mirror. *Return to Windurst Walls and speak to Yoran-Oran again to learn the method for repairing the mirror. *Enter Attohwa Chasm through the Maze of Shakhrami entrance in Tahrongi Canyon (K-5). :*While on this part of the mission, consider obtaining a Flaxen Pouch from Jakaka at (G-10), near the zone entrance. Trading this to the "Cradle of Rebirth" that you will visit later on will give you an item tradable back to Jakaka for a Key Item that will grant access to the BC area Boneyard Gully. You do not need this for access later in the Promathia missions. Access will be granted because of the Promathia Missions. *Head to the eastern side. When you reach the area where the black smog spew out of the ground, travel north around the mountain, in a clockwise direction. On the east side of the mountain, (K-8) you will find the Loose Sand on the outside of the walled-in areas. Checking the target will spawn an Antlion-type NM named Lioumere. :*A tank is recommended to spawn the NM with, as the Lioumere will use Pit Ambush on the spawning member as it appears. Sneaking the tank to avoid initial aggro will not work in this instance. :*Lioumere will "lose" all hate and return to its Spawn Point after it uses a weapon skill. If the Lioumere is allowed to return to its Spawn Point he will recover all HP.. The antlion is susceptible to Bind, Gravity, and Sleep. If the Lioumere is hit a couple times before he returns to his Spawn Point, hate will be regained and he will stop. :*Strategies/Soloable by can be found on the Discussion page. ::*When fighting it on top of the ???, it recovers after every weapon skill without any prior warning. :*If it de-pops (as a result of losing hate and returning to its Spawn Point), you must wait until the next game day until you can re-pop it (but other party members who haven't spawned it that day can still pop it). *Upon defeating the Lioumere, check the Loose Sand again to get the Key Item Mimeo Jewel. *Next, you'll need to climb the intricate mountain Parradamo Tor. From obtaining your Mimeo Jewel, you will have thirty minutes (Earth time) to reach the "Cradle of Rebirth" target on the Tor's summit before the Mimeo Jewel breaks. *You will be warned at various intervals of the Mimeo Jewel's status. If you can't get to the top in time (you will receive a message that the Jewel has "grown completely dark and shattered"), you'll have to return to the Loose Sand, obtain a new Mimeo Jewel, without having to fight the NM again, and try to climb again. :*After you receive the Mimeo Jewel key item, if you disconnect or log off, you will lose the key item and must return to get it again before you climb the mountain. :*On successive runs (unless there is a new member of your party between then and now who has not yet fought Lioumere), you will not need to fight the NM a second time to get a new Mimeo Jewel. *The starting point for the climb up is located in the northwest corner of (K-9) not far from the Loose Sand. The path is very narrow with no natural barriers to keep you on the trail; one wrong step and you will fall off, or onto an earlier part of the path. :*Be very careful with your camera control while on the Tor. It's just as easy to fall off the Tor through a misaligned camera especially around corners as losing your way. :*It is advised not to completely trust auto-follow (Command/follow) in this situation, moving along the Tor manually. This way, if one of your leading members makes a mistake and falls off the Tor (which can be more often than one would think), you will maintain your position on the path. :*While on the Tor, you will be out of aggro range of most (if not all) mobs. (If you're on a path close to the ground, however, you may wish to check mob positions, using Sneak and Invisible if necessary. *Along the way, you will encounter vents of miasma that block your path, similar to the vents in the area surrounding the Tor itself. Unlike those, however, there are some on the Tor that stop venting for a moment, allowing you (very brief) access. :*To distinguish between a "permanent" or "temporary" vent, wait about one minute while pushing against the vent; if you do not pass through, the vent is permanent. If you encounter a "permanent" vent, it usually indicates that you need to continue by carefully falling off the side of the Tor, landing on a path below. Try to run at an angle with the wall so you keep rubbing against it. This prevents you from getting too far off the narrow path and falling. Be extra careful when crossing the bone bridges as one bad step can cause you to fall. :*The first vent you will encounter on the proper path is "temporary", the next two are "permanent." *A guide to the climb can be found here. *With Sprinter's Shoes, it is possible to reach the summit in about ten minutes. Using them is not necessary, but may allow you a couple of attempts if you were to fall off. *Check the target marked "Cradle of Rebirth" at a crack near the center of the summit. After a brief waiting period, you will obtain the following Key Items: :*Mimeo Feather :*Second Mimeo Feather :*Third Mimeo Feather ;Exit Stage Left (3-3B3) *Return to Windurst Walls and talk to Yoran-Oran. *Go to Port Windurst and talk to Yujuju (M-6): You may need to speak with her twice. *Go to Northern Windurst Waters at (G-8) and talk to Tosuka-Porika, inside the Optistery. *Return to Windurst Walls and talk to Yoran-Oran again The Windurstian leg of the mission is now complete. *In order to complete the mission, talk to Cid in Bastok Metalworks. You may have to talk to him twice. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: To capture the mysterious boy, you must first locate the fourth mothercrystal. To do this, you have been ordered to travel to the nations of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria to learn of the Multinational Expedition that was held nearly thirty years ago. category:Missions Category:Chains of Promathia Missions